1. Field of the Invention
The invention presents a method and system for wafer/probe testing integrated circuit devices after manufacture which optimizes the retest process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Every test facility deals with the problem of not having enough tools to handle the capacity on high volume products. The options to alleviate this issue are either to purchase more testers or to reduce test cycle time (increase productivity). Since a new tester costs millions and lead times are long, using probe data analysis to increase productivity is the most cost effective solution.